Advanced thermoelectric applications for high efficiency thermoelectric materials include solid state thermoelectric devices for converting thermal energy into electrical energy, and for cooling using electricity. Thermoelectric materials may be used in an electrical circuit between a high temperature junction and a low temperature junction. For thermoelectric power generation, a temperature difference between the junctions is utilized to convert a portion of the heat flowing from the hot junction to the cold junction directly into electrical energy. For thermoelectric cooling, electrical energy is used to transfer heat from a cold junction to a hot junction. Thermoelectric technology may be of interest in many areas, including, for example, the automotive industry due to the potential for waste heat recovery to improve fuel economy and for heating ventilation and air conditioning using less power.